Chat systems (e.g., a conversational artificial intelligence, chatbot, talkbot, chatterbot, etc.) may be used to conduct automated textual or auditory conversations with users. For example, chat system may typically be used in dialog systems for various purposes including customer service, information acquisition, or the like. Chat systems may be designed to simulate how a human would behave as a conversational partner. However, typical chat systems employ a single personality or no personality at all. Chat systems also interact with all users in a similar manner regardless of how the user is interacting with or responding to the chat system.